


Arya x Aegon Week

by Elrewin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrewin/pseuds/Elrewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for the Arya x Aegon Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort

« Aegon ? »

She slightly opened the door, only her head poping through. Not that he could actually see her, since he was lying on his belly, dying. He let out a long wail to make her know he was in deep pain.

Arya didn't seem very impressed though. She entered the room, as silent as a cat ; she always was. It was only when he felt the bed sink that he knew she had sat next to him. She ran her fingers through his hair, her nails scrapping lightly against his scalp. He resisted the urge to rub against them : after all, he was sick. Every movement was superfluous. Or so he would make her believe.

« How are you feeling ? » she asked, her voice unusually soft.

He groaned. To be honest, he wasn't feeling _that_ bad, but Arya had been taking care of him for a week now and he loved it. She was an independant woman, and she liked her men to be the same ; he liked that as well. He would never take advantage of her, whether it was for her money... or other things. The shadow of his grandfather still hovered above him, and he had sworn to himself to never be the cause of the emptiness he saw in his grandmother's eyes.

But he also liked to be cocooned. His girlfriend had been especially nice since the doctor told her he was sick, bringing him food and washing his clothes and ditching his family's call for him, and her displays of affection were priceless. Don't get that wrong, she was loving and caring when he was fine too, but she had never been the swooning type. It was he who always reached for her, hugged her, kissed her when he could ; but that made her embraces so much more precious.

He turned his head to kiss her palm, a silent 'thank you' for all she was doing. Aegon was many things, but ungrateful wasn't one of them. He felt her rise, then her weight on his back as she lied down on him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed his neck. She was heavy but warm, so warm, and he let a sigh of pleasure at the feel of her comforting presence.

« So... when will you stop your little play and act like the big boy you are ? »

He froze. She chuckled when she felt him tensing under her.

« Since... since how long do you know ? »

« Do you really think I wouldn't notice half the ginger candies missing ? I thought you were too weak to get out of bed... »

She kept running her fingers in his hair, a gesture of affection at odds with her words.

« And... you're not mad ? »

« You bet I am, » she said as she kissed his temple. « And I'll find a way to make you pay for it. » He felt her shift, and her lips running on his cheek as she reached for his. « Tomorrow. »

 


	2. Enthusiastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is like super cheesy. You've been warned.

She didn't know what in Aegon made him so _eager_ for her, but he was. He was constantly reaching for her, touching her, kissing her ; and what at first would be an innocent morning kiss could very well turn into a full make-out session, and more if we get on.

At first Arya hadn't been bothered – no, bothered wasn't the right word ; she still wasn't – let's say not surprised. It was their honeymoon phase, and everyone know you can't get your hands off the other at the beginning. Plus, the animosity between their families (her father didn't explicitely _forbade_ her to date him, but she still saw the annoyance in his eyes when she kissed him or held his hand) added a sense of secrecy, of illegality that increased their excitement. They could stay for hours into the bedroom (or elsewhere in the apartment), kissing and laughing and fucking like two horny teenagers.

Today however, things had settled down. It had been a year since they announced their relationship, and even her father had started to stop throwing dark glances at her boyfriend, and her relationship with his mother had become a lot better since she had made her understand she wasn't her aunt (also she might have been impressed when Arya had punched Aerys after a particulary offensive innuendo he had made). They had an apartment together, went to these boring couple things with Sansa and her husband and even considered taking a cat.

But if something had not changed since the day they had met in Essos, it was the... enthusiasm he had for her. Some days she would spend more time without clothes than within. She hadn't figured out why. She knew at first but now... And it wasn't that she didn't like it, she definitively was, but she'd like a little bit of tenderness, of familiarity without it turning into sex. She was way too used of men using her for that only, because she was somehow not « marriage material » - another way to say she wouldn't stay at home cooking dinner while guilt tripping her into thinking she was responsible for not meeting their sexist expectations. It had taken some time and a lot of work upon herself to acknowledge it wasn't.

Aegon had never said such a thing though ; she knew he didn't care if she didn't wear dresses or make-up, if she cursed like a drunk sailor or fixed the woobly table on her own. He wasn't feeling attacked in his masculinity when she proved she could live on her own, and that had been one of the things that had drawn her to him in the first place. But what if it mattered for a wife ? She knew his family was very conservative. What if they pressured him into choosing someone like Sansa, beautiful, clever and delicate ? Arya wasn't delicate. Arya was like a hurricane, powerful but not very subtle.

And it pained her. Not the « I'm not a girly-girl » part, she had come to peace with that a long time ago. But the idea that Aegon could like her less because she didn't meet social expectations of what a girl should be dug a hole in her chest. She knew that a man who wouldn't accept her as she was wasn't worthy of her attention, but it was easier to say than do, and even harder when you loved said man with all your heart.

She didn't know why she filled her head with these kind of thoughts though. She didn't even wanted him to propose – they were dating for barely a year.

She was cooking some potatoes for dinner when he came back. She heard him discard his shoes in a corner, throw his coat on the back of a chair – order wasn't really their main priority – and he irrupted in the kitchen. His silvery hair were dishevelled, his vibrant purple eyes filled with tiredness and warmth at her sight. Arya loved his eyes. He had this special ability to make her feel beautiful only by looking at her, even if she wasn't, as if he still couldn't believe she was his girlfriend. It wasn't something she had felt a lot before. She felt her heart pound slightly faster in her chest, as if she was one silly girl like Sansa used to be. _He shouldn't be able to do these kind of things to me after all this time_ , she told herself.

He kissed her happily, greeting with gestures rather than words. It was one of their common trait : neither of them needed to talk a lot. Then he slid his arms around her waist, playfully kissing her neck and putting his chin on her shoulder.

« I saw a husky today, » he said, with his deep warm voice that skipped the rational part of her brain to speak directly to her most basic ones. « Made me think of you. »

She frowned.

« I'm not sure how I must take that... »

He laughed.

« Well, you both have a fierce sense of territory, you love the cold and you both love barking after the mailman. »

« Hey ! This mailman is a douche and you know it ! » she protested as she threatened him with her spatula.

He laughed again and kissed her cheek. She went back to her pan, leaning into the comfortable warmth of his body, when she felt his thumb graze the side of her breast.

« You know, » he said, inhaling deeply into her hair, « I'm not really hungry for the moment, so maybe we could... »

He started to kiss her neck, slowly but intensely, until he found the spot that made her crumble into his arms. She tensed, but she couldn't help but lean into his touch. How was it possible that after all this time, she couldn't do anything but give up as soon as he touched her ? Was it going to be that way until they broke up ? Was she going to let him do as he pleased and end up with a broken heart as soon as he tired of her or looked for something more « serious » ? Because let's face it, what did she have apart for her body ?

He kissed the corner of her lips but interrupted when he saw she wasn't responding.

« Something's wrong ? » he asked, turning her so he would face her.

« Nothing, » she answered, avoiding his eyes. « I'm just tired. »

« Since when do that stop you ? Once you jumped on me after a eight hours trek in the mountains. »

« Well maybe I just don't want to do it, OK ? » she snapped, harder than she should.

He took a step back, looking abashed. She immediatly felt a pang of guilt rise in her chest. She knew she should apologize but her pride kept her to do so. She turned back to the gas stove so he wouldn't notice the tears pricking her eyes.

« What is wrong with you ? » he asked.

She took a deep breath, praying for her voice to stay steady as she said :

« Is that the only thing we have ? Sex ? Is that all you want from me ? »

He caught her arm and turned her so she would face him. She felt bad when she saw the shock written on his face but she needed answers, and didn't want to wait for him to leave her to get them.

« Of course not, » he whispered. « What in the seven hells makes you think that ? »

« Well, all we ever do is sleep together. We don't go out, we don't have dates, we just go home and have sex. So I'm asking you Aegon : is that the only thing you want from me ? Because I'm willing to give it to you, but I need to be sure of where our relationship stands. »

He was gaping like a fish out of the water. It broke her heart to see him so distressed, but it destroyed her even more to wait for his answer. Behind her the potatoes were burning. She was going to get back to them, an excuse to keep him from seeing her tears, when he cupped her face, drew it to his and gave her the deepest, most loving kiss he had ever given her. She felt her toes curl and her entire body burn at the feel of his tongue in her mouth, her knees weaken to the point she had to grip his arms to keep her balance.

He stopped abruptly, leaving her panting and desperate for his touch, but he only put a last chaste kiss on her lips.

« How can you ever think that ? » he whispered, his eyes boring into her own. « Don't you know how much I love you ? How crazy I am for you ? »

His thumbs grazed her cheeks.

« I love you Arya. Everyday I wake up thanking the gods because you are mine, and terrified of the thought of losing you. Do you even know how lucky I am to have you ? You are the bravest, funniest, most beautiful creature I have ever seen. »

« I'm not- »

« You are, » he growled. « You are as beautiful on the inside as you are hot on the inside. Geez, do you know why we don't go to the restaurant anymore ? Because I'm tired of the waiter flirting with you all night long. And the worst part is you're totally oblivious. You don't know how close I have been to hit all these fuckers. I'm fucking terrified that one day you realize it and leave me. And sex is the only thing I'm really good at so... But I didn't know it was so hard for you. It was childish of me and I'm sorry. I'll get better, I promise. »

Arya wanted to cry. She wanted to hit him, to kiss him, to make fun of him for saying such cheesy things – but she would lie if she said they hadn't moved her.

« Sex is not the only thing you're good at, » she muttered. « You're a pretty damn good peanut pitcher. »

He smiled, the kind of smile that enlighted his eyes and made her heart beat faster, and kissed her once more.

« What a good team we make, » he said, his arms closing around her. « I throw the peanuts and you go fetch them. »

She hit him hard, but he was only laughing and soon she was too. Maybe she wasn't good marriage material, but he definitively was.

 


End file.
